film_vaultfandomcom-20200214-history
Silence
Silence is a 2016 historical historical drama film. Synopsis In the 17th century, two Portuguese Jesuit priests travel to Japan in an attempt to locate their mentor, who is rumored to have committed apostasy, and to propagate Catholicism. Plot The film begins with a prologue of the young Portuguese Jesuit priest Cristóvão Ferreira witnessing the mortal torture of Japanese converts he has been trying to bring to the Christian faith. The priest appears to be helpless in the presence of Japanese authorities conducting the torture to try to assist his converts in any way. A few years later, at St. Paul's College, Macau, an Italian Jesuit priest, Alessandro Valignano, receives news that Ferreira renounced his faith (apostasy) in Japan after being tortured. In disbelief, Ferreira's Portuguese pupils, Jesuit priests Sebastião Rodrigues and Francisco Garupe, set off to find him. Kichijiro, an alcoholic fisherman who fled Japan to save himself, agrees to guide them. Arriving in Japan at the village of Tomogi, the priests are dismayed to find local Christian populations driven underground. Both priests are then shocked when a samurai searching for suspected Christians, whom the villagers refer to as the "Inquisitor", straps some of the villagers to wooden crosses by the ocean shore, where the tide eventually drowns them. The bodies are then cremated on a funeral pyre which the priests understand is done to prevent a Christian burial. Garupe leaves for Hirado Island, believing that their presence forces the shogunate to terrorize the village. Rodrigues goes to Gotō Island, the last place Ferreira lived, and finds it destroyed. Wandering around Gotō, he struggles over whether it is self-centered to refuse to recant when doing so will end others' suffering. He eventually reunites with Kichijiro, who betrays him into the hands of the samurai. An old samurai, who had earlier accompanied the "Inquisitor" to Tomogi, tells Rodrigues that other captured Christians will suffer unless he renounces his faith. Rodrigues is taken to Nagasaki, where he is imprisoned with many Japanese converts. At a tribunal, he is told Catholic doctrine is anathema to Japan. Rodrigues demands to see governor Inoue Masashige, who he learns, to his dismay, is the old man seated before him in charge of the proceedings. Rodrigues is returned to prison, and Kichijiro soon arrives to be imprisoned as well. He explains to Rodrigues that court officials threatened him in order that he betray Rodrigues. Kichijiro then says he is a Christian and asks to be absolved of his betrayal through a confession, which Rodrigues reluctantly grants him. Japanese guards then bring several prisoners out of their cells, and are told to step on a fumi-e (a crudely carved crucifix), an act symbolizing rejection of the faith. When none of them do, one of the prisoners is beheaded. Kichijiro is then brought out, and ordered to do the same, which he reluctantly does. Kichijiro is then released from the prison, since he publicly renounced his faith. Later, Rodrigues is brought under guard to the shoreline to await someone. In the far distance, he witnesses an emaciated Garupe and three other prisoners approaching on the shoreline under separate guard. Still in the distance, the three other prisoners are taken offshore on a small boat and are about to be drowned from the boat one-by-one as an inducement to get Garupe to renounce his faith. Rodrigues is restrained by guards on shore as he watches Garupe refuse to apostatize. He then sees the desperate Garupe drowned next to the other three prisoners when he attempts to swim offshore trying to rescue the last prisoner from being drowned. After some time, Rodrigues is eventually taken to meet an older Ferreira. Ferreira says he committed apostasy while being tortured, and states that after 15 years in the country and a year in the temple, he believes Christianity is futile in Japan. Rodrigues repudiates him, but Ferreira is implacable. That night in his prison cell, Rodrigues hears five Christians being tortured. Ferreira tells him that they have already apostatized; it is his apostasy the Japanese demand. As Rodrigues looks upon a fumi-e, he hears an inner voice of Christ giving him permission to step on it, and he does. Years later, after Ferreira has died, Kichijiro asks Rodrigues to absolve him again, but Rodrigues refuses, saying he is no longer a priest. Kichijiro later is caught with a pouch he claims to have won while gambling containing a religious amulet which he disclaims as being his own. He is taken away and never heard from again. Many years later, Rodrigues dies. He is placed in a large round wooden casket, and his body is cremated. In his hand is the tiny crudely-made crucifix that was given to him when he first came to Japan. Cast Category:2016 films Category:Historical films Category:Drama films Category:Films starring Andrew Garfield Category:Films starring Adam Driver Category:Films starring Liam Neeson